The use of triazole derivatives, such as benzotriazole, and 1,2,4-triazole, have been well known for their anticorrosion, metal passivating properties as well as biological properties in a variety of lubricant applications, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,206 and 4,456,539, and fungicide/biocide applications. Tolyltriazole has corrosion inhibitor qualities as well as being a metal passivator. However, its use has been limited due to poor solubility in fuels and lubes.
Applicants' allowed co-pending application Ser. No. 07/986,655, which was filed on Dec. 8, 1992, is directed to triazole-derived acid-ester or ester-amide-amine derivatives which are converted to their corresponding diester, amide-ester salts by reaction with an amine, hydroxy or hydroxylamine compounds.
The use of carboxylic acids, such as oleic acid, and the use of succinic anhydride derivatives, such as dodecenyl succinic anhydride-alcohol adduct, have been extensively reported as having beneficial antirust properties as well as detergency/dispersancy characteristics. Carboxylic acids and esters have been used as corrosion and lubricity agents in jet fuels. Tolyltriazole/alkyl epoxide derived esters of dicarboxylic acids have been used as antiwear agents in lubricants.
Superior benefits of these epoxide derived esters have not been obtained because of limited solubility in fuels and lubes.
Therefore, what is needed is a composition and process for making said composition which will enhance the solubility of epoxide derived esters to obtain improved lubricity when an additive containing said composition is incorporated into lube oils, greases, or distillate fuels. What is also needed is a composition and process for enhancing the desirable performance benefits of such epoxide derived esters.